Surprise!
by BettyHall223
Summary: Jack and Sam go shopping.  Pure Fluff.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sam came into the kitchen and put her hand on Jack's shoulder as he sat at the table, reading the morning paper.

"Jack, I want some new clothes and I like to get your opinion when I try on something new. Come shopping with me."

Jack looked up into her eyes. "Samantha, you look good in anything you wear, you don't need my opinion and you know that shopping isn't my thing."

"It'll be fun. After I finish, we can stop by the big toy store that you like so much and have lunch at that new restaurant that just opened."

A smile lit up Jack's face as he stood up. "Oh yeah, I like the big toy store and a new restaurant is always worth a try. Okay, let's go."

Twenty minutes later they held hands as they wandered down a corridor of the mall.

Sam had just noticed a pretty blouse in a store window when Jack suddenly stopped and tugged on her hand.

"Let's go in here."

Sam turned to see what he was looking at and tried not to smile. "Jack, why do you want to go in Victoria's Secret?"

Jack grinned mischievously.

They went inside and Jack led her to a display of black bras and panties. Choosing a lacy pair of bikinis, he held them up with his index fingers and thumbs. He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Jack, I have three pairs of black panties."

"I know, I just thought you might like some more. A girl can't have too many."

Sam chuckled.

Jack put down the panties, turned around to the next display and pointed at a fuchsia pair. "You don't have this color, I would remember."

Sam grinned. "No, I don't."

"Good. Get it and might as well get the matching bra to go with it."

After Sam found her size, she wanted to look at the sleepwear. Jack followed along, glancing at all the displays of bras, panties and teddies. Everywhere he looked there was a rainbow of colors. Red, black, purple, pink, blue, green, brown, orange, lilac, fuchsia, yellow and white. There were polka dots, stripes, plaids, florals, zebra prints and lots of lace.

Sam stopped walking when she realized that Jack wasn't behind her. Re-tracing her steps, she came back around the corner and there he stood, standing very still and looking as if he had just discovered the ninth wonder of the world.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

He kept staring, slowly raised his hand and pointed at a purple bra on a hanger.

Sam grinned as she took the bra off the rack, checked to see what size it was and held it up to her chest. "Jack, this is a size 38DDD. This is huge. I will never be this big and wouldn't want to be."

"I can dream, can't I?" he replied as he continued to stare.

Sam gently slapped him on his arm, shook her head and giggled as she hung the bra back on the rack and took his hand. "Come on, Jack, before your eyes bulge out of your head."

They walked a little further until Jack tugged on Sam's hand and she turned around as he pointed at a red garter belt.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I know you don't have one of these."

Sam picked it up and frowned. "I'm so glad someone came up with the idea for pantyhose. This is one of the most uncomfortable things ever invented."

"But it's really sexy, Sam. If I buy you one will you wear it?"

Sam stared at Jack. "No."

Jack pouted. "You're no fun."

Sam grinned, looked right into his eyes and whispered "if I recall correctly, we certainly didn't need any help having fun last night, or have you forgotten already?"

Jack looked at her very seriously. "You know how forgetful I am. I need a refresher course . . . or several refresher courses."

Sam smiled and shook her head. "You're impossible."

Jack put his hands on her waist. "But you love me."

Sam gave him a quick kiss. "I certainly do, Jack, more than you'll ever realize."

Jack kissed her forehead.

They finally came to the sleepwear. Sam found a gown in light pink that came to her mid-thigh as she held it up to herself.

"I like this color."

Jack nodded his head. "Very feminine. Get it."

He noticed another in royal blue and took it off the rack. "This would look great on you."

Sam ran her hand across the soft fabric. "Ooh, I like this. I'll get both."

After paying for the merchandise, they went back out into the mall and continued walking.

Sam stopped at the entrance of a store as a grin came to her face. "I want to go in here."

Jack looked up at the sign.

"Sam, this is a maternity shop."

Sam's grin grew bigger. "Yes it is."

Jack quickly turned to face Sam. "Why do you want to go . . . are you telling me that you're . . . that we're . . ."

Sam nodded her head as tears came to her eyes and a smile lit up her face. "Surprise, Jack! We're having a baby!"

People came to a halt and stared as Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around Sam and pressed his lips to hers.

On a bench nearby sat an older couple, staring at Jack and Sam.

"Well, of all things, would you look at that, Mildred?"

"I see them, Bernie."

"Right here in front of everybody."

Mildred grinned. "I think it's sweet."

"Yeah, you would. Wonder what brought that on."

"Well, they are standing in front of a maternity store, Bernie. Maybe that's her way of telling him he's going to be a father."

They watched as Jack broke the kiss and cupped Sam's face with his hands as they gazed into each other's eyes and talked, totally oblivious to everyone around them.

Bernie shook his head. "No, can't be. He's a little too old for her."

"He's not that old and she's young, plenty young to have a baby."

Bernie stared at Sam. "And very pretty too."

They watched as Jack and Sam continued to talk and Jack brushed the happy tears from Sam's cheeks with his thumbs.

Mildred looked at Bernie and patted his knee. "Remember when we used to do spontaneous things like that?"

Bernie frowned. "Except for our wedding, I've never kissed you in public."

Mildred stared at Bernie for a moment before speaking. "Well, you should!"

Bernie's eyes grew wide as he stared at his wife. "Good heavens, woman, get hold of yourself!"

Mildred elbowed Bernie again. "Oh come on, live a little!"

Bernie stuck his nose in the air. "I live just fine, thank you very much."

"Your idea of living a little, Bernie, is having two bowls of oatmeal for breakfast instead of one and staying up past 9:00 to watch TV."

Bernie chuckled.

They watched Jack put his arm around Sam as they went inside the maternity shop.

Bernie grabbed his cane, eased himself up and held out his hand.

"Come on, Mildred, let's go home and live a little like that kissing couple."

Mildred slowly rose from the bench, grimacing a little from the pain of her arthritic hip. "Why Bernie, are you feeling frisky?"

Bernie smiled and winked at his wife.

Mildred gave Bernie a quick peck on the cheek as she took his hand and they walked, as fast as an elderly couple could, to the mall entrance and out the door.

The End


End file.
